


Pleasing Arthur

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Arthur comes home after a long day at work and you help him relax by going down on him ;)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 15





	Pleasing Arthur

"This was so good. Thank you, honey" Arthur patted his tummy and placed the empty plate on the table "I can`t even remember the last time I had a full belly." You rolled up his sweater to place a sweet kiss under his belly button "Eating one meal a day is part of your self care plan now. And I will watch out for you taking care of yourself" you smiled.  
"You`re so good to me" Arthurs sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead. He seemed extremly tired from work but happy to be with you. "So nice to be home" he whispered as his eyelids got heavier "Was Hoyt giving you a hard time again?" you asked. "Yeah....kinda" he lit himself a cigarette and leaned back on the couch "But it`ll be okay...he can`t hurt me when I`m with you. I just need to relax a bit".  
You placed more kisess across his v-line. His hip bones didnt stuck out as much as they used to. Watching Arthur eating dinner without getting sick was more than you could ask for.  
"I´m gonna help you relax even more now" you grinned, opening the button of his pants. Arthur smirked the moment he realized what you had in mind. The fingers of your right hand eagerly started to unbotton, while your left hand was busy giving him some belly rubs. "Just lean back and relax, baby. I`m going to take care of it. Soon you`ll feel better."  
Arthur took a deep drag of his cig "I bet" he replied.  
You now pulled his light blue pants down to his knees. Arthur watched you with excitement. "Hey, no cheating. I told you to lean back and relax".  
Arthur chuckled "I`m sorry, I was distracted by your beauty. Its hard to stop staring at you".  
"Close your eyes, Darling. I`m gonna give you what you need".  
He did what you told him and awaited your face between his skinny legs. But first you would tease him with kisses all over his inner thighs. His skin felt warm against your half opened lips. His tiney body hair was slightly tickeling your upper lip. You loved this part of his body. To be honest, you loved every inch of him equaly. Your weak spot? Arthur Fleck. His whole adorable being as a whole.  
"Mmmmhhh" he breathed "You`re spoiling me again".  
"I haven`t even started" you said between the open mouth kisses wandering all over his thighs. Up and down, making their way to his crotch. Sometimes you looked up to see his face. He made smoking look incredibly hot. You never told him but watching him inhaling that smoke and seeing his face expressions while taking a deep drag turned you on in ways you never throught were possible. His facial expressions got even more intense now that you came closer to his growing erection.  
You didnt even knew where to look at anymore. You didnt wanted to miss anything. You had to wittness the look on his face. You didnt wanted to miss one single twitch of his eyebrows or how the tiney, beautiful wrinkles beneath his eyes got exposed while smiling. You wanted to have a good look on anything that happened on his face while pleasing him. The way that the corner of his mouth grew to a irresistible smirk made you want him so bad. Arthur put the cig between his grin, running his fingers through his greasy hair.God, how much you wanted him. Your desire to own him and to be owned by him equaly was so intense it hurt your insides. You never wanted anything more in your life like you wanted this man. All of him.  
Arthur put the cig back between his fingers, staring down at you. "Thats not fair" he said "You tell me I can`t look at you but you are staring at me while I`m havng my eyes closed".  
"Sorry" you teased "Your beauty was distracting me". Arthur giggled. His legs started to shake as your lips reached the lowest part of his belly, going down....inch for inch...He was still getting nervous while having sex. Still just getting used to this kinda attention he longed for all his life. Every touch, every kiss was able to send him up to the clouds. He was burning for you to taste him.  
Arthur breathed your name as your lips reached his erection. The way your name sounded while escaping his shaking lips send shivers down your spine. The truth was that you were just as hungry for making love as he was. Especially since you knew him. No other man made you feel so passionate about sharing love. No other man could make you this wet just by watching him leaning back on an worn out couch.  
Your hand found its way up his waist,slipping under his sweater, feeling his tummy, reaching for his chest to caress it gently. Arthur also put his free hand under his sweater to grab your hand. He held it tightly even tighter now that your tongue started to circle around the tip of his hard member. He sqeezed your hand. A little to tight. It felt so right.  
"Oh my gawd" he moaned. His moan was more like a silent whimper but it was there and it was all for you. You made this sweet, little noises escape his lips.  
Arthur lit himself another cig while he started to move his hips. Your lips around his pulsing parts felt so warm and good it was almost painful to him.  
You tried to get another glimpse of him smoking. So you looked up to watch his closed eyelids flutter under the embrace of your lips. Those long, dark eyelashes. You would let his beauty ruin you compleately and say thank you.  
"Dont...stop" he begged "Please...oh please Y/N. Dont ever stop."  
He was right. You wish this would never stop. Being able to love him. To worship him.  
You started to suck his sensitive parts "I`ll never stop, Arthur. I`ll never stop loving and worshipping you." A blissful look crossed his well structured face. He knew he was being seen by you. This wasnt just a blow job. It was part of you worshipping all that he was.  
"You`re soooo good to me" he moaned quietly. The lustful noises he made always remained really quiet. He practiced staying quiet all his life, so Penny wouldnt notice him masturbating when she was still living with him.  
"Just let go Arthur. No need to be quiet at all. "  
He tried but he just couldnt do it yet.  
"Why are you so good to me?" he whimpered again as you took him all in. Tasting him while letting your tongue explore his hardness.  
"Beacuse you`ve been a good boy today. Eating the dinner I cooked for you. And for being a good boy in general" You grinned.  
Arthur exhaled the smoke" Fuck.....this is....what are you doing to me? Ohhhh my...."  
"I´m tasting you, Arthur"  
He put his cig away and let his fingers run through your hair. Feeling his hands on your head made you want him even more. You sucked harder now.  
"H-how d do I taste?" he stuttered.  
"Heavenly"  
Arthurs erection grew harder between your lips as you felt his gentle hands stroking your cheek.  
His cute, little noises were almost too much to bear. There was so much innocence inside this man. You felt the urge to stop and get on top of him. To fuck him until he would get dizzy.  
"I swear I`m gonna lose my mind Y/N. This just feels.....so good. I Cant....I just cant...." seeing your face between his legs made him all fuzzy in the head. He soaked in every sensation that caught his attention. The way the light from the window was shining down on your hair. The way you seemed to want him compleately.  
You stopped, which made his muscle twitch for a second.  
"Arthur....would you mind me getting on top of you now ?"  
His eyes rolled back into his head "What? No. Oh god no I dont mind. I am actually begging you to fuck me, please!"  
You got up from your knees to pull your own pants and underwear down. Arthur was watching you like his life depended on you.  
And you sat down on his lap like your life was depending on him. Like the only way to survive was to lock your bodies into one another.  
The moment you felt him slipping inside of you was like coming home. Being that close to him was your salvation. You didnt even knew how you were able to live without this feeling before you met him. The feeling of Arthur being inside of you. He compleated you in any way.  
Arthur moaned as he felt your tight walls closing in around him. Your body welcomed him like it had missed him all your life.  
Finally. You couldnt have waited any longer to feel all of him.  
You concentracted on the look on his happy face as you started to move. Arthur lifted his pelvis to meet you and pushed himself deeper inside. "Fuck me please. Show me how much you want me".  
"I want you Arthur. Oh god, I want you so bad my bones are crying out your name!"  
His upper lip scar caught your attention. He was so vulnerable. Yet so unbelivable attracive.  
You leaned in to kiss him passionately. His kiss was intense but slightly clumsy. His head was already spinning from being close to finish."  
""I`m close" he moaned into the crook of your neck while your fingers ran through his curls.  
"Me too Arthur. Just let go. Cum for me, darling. "  
Arthur pressed you close to his heart as his warm juice was spilling into you. Your shaky legs tensing up from lust, before all your love for this man exploded inside of you.  
Arthur took your face between his hands and kissed you again. Very thoughtfully this time. You let your head sink to his chest as you both sunk into his pillow.  
"Mmmhh ...you know what?" he mumbled into your ear "This is my favorite part....falling blissful into your arms, realizing how lucky I am."  
And you smiled because you knew how lucky you were to fall asleep in the arms of Arthur Fleck.


End file.
